


Lucky

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band), Seven O'Clock (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, angsty Hangyeom is angsty, enfasis on the SOULmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Hangyeom thinks he is unlucky to have a soulmate.When he had told one of his closest friends, Hyojin, the other boy had thought Hangyeom was joking. Not everyone had a soulmate so Hangyeom should feel blessed, feel his heart fluttering at the sight of the tattoo like mark that had appeared on his wrist one morning, Hangyeom should feel excited to know that out there was someone who was the one for him.But he wasn’t.UPDATE2 chapter: Rubin's POV3 chapter: Sungho's POV4 chapter: Hangyeom's POV5 chapter: Rubin's POV6 chapter: Sungho's POV7 chapter: Hangyeom's POV8 chapter: Hangyeom's POV





	1. Hangyeom

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by the lovely @hangeoms a soulmate tatto AU with angst!  
> I hope you all enjoy this!

Hangyeom thinks he is unlucky to have a soulmate.

 

When he had told one of his closest friends, Hyojin, the other boy had thought Hangyeom was joking. Not everyone had a soulmate so Hangyeom should feel blessed, feel his heart fluttering at the sight of the tattoo like mark that had appeared on his wrist one morning, Hangyeom should feel excited to know that out there was someone who was the _one_ for him.

 

But he wasn’t.

 

He felt sick when he glanced down to see the thin branch that wrapped around his wrist, the green leaves that reminded him of a sunny summer day but without feeling the warmth those days would bring. He had often tried to wear long sleeves to hide the mark but had to stop doing so when the mark only got bigger as if mocking him for trying to refuse it.

 

Hyojin had worriedly asked him why he hated his soulmate mark when he realized Hangyeom was not joking and it was simple to explain why, he only had to mutter a name for Hyojin to understand, for his eyes to cloud with pity and his arms reach forward to wrap around Hangyeom trying to comfort him.

 

Sangwon.

 

Kim Sangwon was his best friend since high school, the lanky boy was loud and a little stupid but caring and kind, he was humble and looked out for the people around him. At some point in their friendship Hangyeom realized he had fallen for the other boy, he had realized he thought too often about him, missed him too much when they were apart, found himself staring at him one too many times.

 

And he knew his feelings were not unreciprocated.

 

He could feel Sangwon’s heavy stare on him, could read the longing in his dark eyes, the tension was almost tangible when they would lean too close, he saw his eyes glancing down at his lips when he thought Hangyeom was not looking.

 

Then _that_ night happened, on their second year of university when Hyojin asked Hangyeom to leave their shared bedroom since his boyfriend –and soulmate- Seungjoon was coming over to spend the night. Hangyeom had called Sangwon and asked him to let him stay at his place, the other boy being lucky enough to have a room all for himself.

 

They had been playing a videogame, both joking as they tried to make the other lose with childish tricks like trying to cover the other’s eyes, shoving their elbows into the other’s sides when Hangyeom without thinking twice turned around enough to press a chaste kiss against Sangwon’s cheek, the other boy freezing on the spot and Hangyeom taking the chance to win the race, cheering loudly when his character came in first place.

 

Before he could realize what was happening Sangwon had grabbed his chin and forced him to turn his face towards him, his lips crashing against his without any warning and Hangyeom didn’t think twice before he kissed him back as fervently. They kept on kissing ignoring the way their lungs ached for fresh air, Hangyeom crawled on top of Sangwon’s lap throwing the controllers aside, the TV was left on and the playful videogame music was forgotten as background noise, not the sexiest kind of music Hangyeom could think of for having his first time with his long time crush but that was how it happened and he wouldn’t had changed a thing.

 

When Hangyeom woke up the next day, Sangwon still sleeping next to him, he had felt his heart so full that he feared it would burst through his chest but his happiness didn’t last long. When he reached with his hand to cup the boy’s face he stopped before his fingers touched the tan skin, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing on his wrist, the mark that wrapped around his white skin was impossible to miss.

 

Hangyeom reached for Sangwon’s hands, stupidly hoping to find a twin mark on his skin but found none, his bare wrists made Hangyeom feel sick. He had left a note by Sangwon’s bedside table before running out the bedroom, going back to his building and straight to the bathroom where he rubbed at his skin as if that would make the mark disappear but of course it didn’t, no matter how hard he scrubbed at it, how badly he wished for it to be gone, it stayed there, the green leaves shining a healthy green as if the sun shined down on them.

 

Sangwon had been upset with Hangyeom for leaving like that and Hangyeom evaded him like the plague, fearing the end that was falling on them before they could even start, he desperately wanted the soulmate mark to be a nightmare but as he tried to cover it, it only became bigger. He had heard that could happen, when you tried to refuse your soulmate the marks would grow until you accepted them, only then would they go back to their original size.

 

In the end it took around 2 weeks before Sangwon cornered him, he had gone to his doorm room and asked Hyojin to leave them alone, the redhead sending Hangyeom a worried look before leaving. His best friend didn’t hide how upset he was, he glared as he asked him why he was running away from him, if he really misunderstood Hangyeom and what they did was a mistake.

 

Hangyeom had quickly denied that, he would never consider that night a mistake, no matter how much his heart ached knowing that night would never repeat itself. He couldn’t bring himself to say out loud the reason he left so he decided to just show him. He raised his right hand, tugging down with his left hand on the black sleeve of his t-shirt. Sangwon’s eyes opened wide, the shock clear as day in his dark eyes and Hangyeom’s heart ached when he could see the hurt in them too.

 

They stayed friends but agreed to have some space between them, they needed time to move on, if they could ever do so. Hyojin assured him he eventually would, that if he found his soulmate he would do so more quickly, he mentioned how he would feel complete when he had his soulmate by his side and Hangyeom had snapped.

 

_“Why must my life change for them?! I don’t even know them!”_

 

Hyojin had called after him as Hangyeom stormed out the room. He was not one to react like that, he was often calm and thought through his actions, but he was in too much pain to not be emotional,  he couldn’t care less if he was fated to someone, he didn’t need fate to pick who he should be with, his parents weren’t soulmates yet they loved each other so sincerely, he looked up to them, to what they had, he had often dreamed of finding for himself who he would spend his life with but now he carried a mark, a mark that would make everyone stay away from him for he was branded to be with someone else.

 

There is a website run by the government, where you can upload a photo of your tattoo and they will help you find the one with the twin mark but Hangyeom refused to use it, not out of some romantic purpose like wanting fate to bring his soulmate to him, but because he was not ready to meet them, half a year had passed since he got his mark but he remains bitter with it even when he’s not actively hiding it anymore.

 

One morning when he was at a coffee place with Donghun and Hyojin, the three of them standing close to the counter where the barista would call the client’s name for them to pick up their order, Hyojin and Donghun had their drinks already and only Hangyeom’s was left, his name and a stranger’s were called, both having ordered the same drink so they were served at the same time, he walked up to pick up his drink, a slightly taller boy doing the same, they both reached out at the same time and that is when Hangyeom noticed the mark on the other boy’s pale wrist.

 

The same mark he had on his.

 

He flinched, he almost snatched his drink off the counter, being thankful it had a lid and didn’t spill as he cradled it to his chest, his other hand reaching to cover the mark on his wrist, as if he wanted to hide it from the stranger but he of course failed, it was too late and the other boy had seen it.

 

The other boy – _Rubin_ , that was the name written on the side of his cup with black marker- turned to face him, his eyes wide open, an involuntary shiver running down Hangyeom’s spine when making eye contact with him, finding the blue lenses to match the dyed blonde hair. He didn’t feel butterflies on his stomach nor did he feel a warmth growing deep inside him as Hyojin had described.

 

He felt cold, his heart beating quicker with each second that passed in the deafening silence, he was not able to hear anything around them, it was almost as if time had frozen still, he could feel his knees about to give in, he felt weak and small, he wanted to run away from the heavy and clear stare his _soulmate_ was giving him but he couldn’t, it was almost as his stare was pinning Hangyeom to the ground. He could feel the faint sensation of needles prickling under his skin where his mark was, the sensation that he knew their fates had finished connecting.

 

_“Rubin-ah what is it? We have to get going or we’ll be late,”_

 

Rubin turned to look in the direction of the voice, Hangyeom following suit to find a familiar face, a friend of Hyojin he knew from photos his friend had posted online, a handsome guy with a tough face, Hyojin had said that on contrary to his looks his friend was really _soft._

 

_“Ah, Jaeyoung!”_

 

Hyojin calls out, the blonde turning to face his friend, recognition flashing across his eyes before he turns again towards Hangyeom and Rubin, his eyes falling quickly on the Hangyeom’s wrist, his eyes widening before a smile bloomed on his face.

 

_“Oh it’s your soul-“_

 

Hangyeom moved abruptly, his cup of coffee falling forgotten on the floor as his feet carried him out that place as fast as possible, running away so he didn’t have to hear the rest of that cursed sentence. He could hear Hyojin call out his name, the surprise crystal clear on his voice but he didn’t stop or turned around, he focused on leaving that place as fast as possible.

 

He didn’t even notice when he started running, didn’t feel the breeze hitting his face as he ran far away from the coffee place, making his way in between the bystanders that walked on the sidewalk. He only stopped when someone grabbed at the back of his jacket and pulled back forcing him to stop, he almost fell back but a pair of hands stopped his fall.

 

_“Hangyeom-ah stop,”_

 

Donghun panted behind him, letting go of him to rest his hands on his hips as he tried to get his catch his breath, only then Hangyeom realized how his lungs ached, how his hands were shaking. They stood there for a couple minutes, ignoring the glances they got from the strangers that walked around them.

 

He could read in Donghun’s expression how he thought about a way to bring up the topic, ask him why he had run away like that but Hangyeom shook his head and that was enough for Donghun to drop it before even asking, understanding Hangyeom didn’t want to talk about what had happened, at least not yet.

 

But Hyojin didn’t care like Donghun.

 

That same day, when Hangyeom had entered their shared room Hyojin had been sitting on his bed, his arms crossed as he waited for him. Hangyeom sighed deeply, hoping his friend would undertand he didn’t want to talk about that had happened but Hyojin ignored him.

 

_“You can’t run away from your soulmate Hangyeom,”_

 

The dancer turned around, his expression clearly saying he could and was going to just do that but Hyojin glared at him, he looked mad and disappointed in him. Hangyeom ignored him as he grabbed what he needed to go shower, deciding he would ignore the incoming lecture he was going to get from the redhead.

 

_“Don’t be so selfish!”_

 

_Selfish?_

_“Did you stop to think what Rubin would feel when his soulmate ran away from him like you did?”_

Hangyeom can feel the guilt crawling into his mind with Hyojin’s words but he tries to shove it aside, why should he care for that Rubin guy? He didn’t knew him, he could be an asshole for all Hangyeom knew, he had suffered enough thanks to the stupid mark they shared.

 

Hyojin stands up and walks up to him, shoving his phone at his chest. Hangyeom grabs it and looks down at the bright screen, an unfamiliar phone number   typed in and it doesn’t take much else for Hangyeom to realize who the phone number belongs to.

 

_“You two need to talk, I don’t ask you to fall in love with him just like that but you’re soulmates no matter how badly you try to escape it, you’ll only hurt the both of you if you keep running away,”_

Hangyeom didn’t say anything but took his phone out of his jean’s pocket, typing the number quickly into his contacts list. He knew what Hyojin was referring to, once you met your soulmate there was no going back, it was as if your souls had finished connecting and if you were to be separated your souls would try to reach for the other, resulting in affecting your health. That’s why when one of the soulmates died the other would follow soon after, their bodies couldn’t take being apart anymore.

 

Even when Hangyeom knew this, he still evaded Rubin. He kept making excuses when Hyojin asked, saying he was too busy preparing for the competition his dance crew was going to participate in next month, busy studying for the classes he had been falling behind, he even reached out for Sangwon, meeting with him at the other boy’s room as they tried to get their friendship back to what it was before.

 

A month then two and then three passed by without any incident, Hyojin was clearly upset with him and even Seungjoon had dropped by one of his lectures to ask him to listen to Hyojin, saying his friend was just looking out for him. Hangyeom was starting to believe he would be able to live on without having to be with Rubin, he felt just fine, not even a cold.

 

He was leaving the dance hall late one night, his eyes focused on his phone as he scrolled down his music library with one hand and rummaged inside his backpack for his headphones when suddenly someone stood in his way, Hangyeom colliding against them and flinching back confused. He looked up from the ground to find a boy he didn’t knew, a guy shorter than him with soft orange dyed hair, ears pierced, pale skin and a pair of small eyes that were glaring daggers at him, even if Hangyeom was bigger than him he couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the stranger.

 

Before he could do something like step around him or ask him what he wanted, the other boy reached forward, his hands grabbing at the front of Hangyeom shirt and pushed him back and to the side, shoving him against the building’s concrete wall, Hangyeom dropped his phone in surprise, his backpack following soon after.

 

_“I would kill you but that won’t help him so let me make this clear ok pretty boy? You’re going to come with me and fix him,”_

 

He was basically dragged across campus, the other boy not responding to his questions. They entered a dorm building Hangyeom had never been at, walked up the stairs to the third floor and they made their way to a wooden door, the shorter boy opening the door before pushing Hangyeom inside and closing the door shut.

 

Hangyeom stared confused at the door for a couple seconds before a voice he didn’t recognize mumbled something behind him and he turned around surprised. On one of the beds laying under a thick blanket was Rubin, his blonde hair disheveled and lackluster, his eyes were now their natural soft brown and his pale face looked almost grey.

 

_He was sick._

 

Now Hangyeom could understand why the other boy had been so mad at him, he must be a close friend of Rubin’s and here was Rubin, looking so sick and weak and Hangyeom knew he was the one to blame, he could feel something inside him tingling, a pull he couldn’t ignore calling him to get near the blonde boy, his legs moved on their own accord as he obeyed that call, taking a seat on the bed, his hand reaching forward to card his fingers through Rubin’s hair, brushing it back revealing a sweaty forehead.

 

Rubin’s eyes were blank as he looked up at him, he opened his mouth but no words left him so pressed his chapped lips together into a thin line. Without saying anything Rubin moved back, making space on the bed for Hangyeom to lay down next to him and the dancer did without thinking twice, it was as if his body had a mind of its own as he opened his arms allowing Rubin to scoot closer to press his head against Hangyeom’s chest, wrapping his arms around his quivering form, his left hand moving to cradle the back of Rubin’s head.

 

They both didn’t realize when they fell asleep, didn’t notice when Sungho had walked back inside and stared at their entangled form, neither of them being able to see the heartache in his eyes when he saw how in their sleep they hands had reached for the other’s, their fingers intertwining and the twin marks on their wrist glowing faintly in the dark room.

 

Hangyeom was the first wake up, feeling disoriented and confused when he noticed he was in an unfamiliar bedroom. He glanced down to find Rubin still pressing his head against his chest, his left ear positioned right on top of where Hangyeom’s heart was, as if his heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

 

The dancer glanced back, his eyes falling on the alarm clock on top of the bedside table, almost sitting up in shock when he read the time.

 

_6:47pm_

 

He was about to move when the door opened and the short boy from the night before walked inside, a plastic bag hanging from his left hand as he closed the door with his right one.

 

_“Sup,”_

 

He was caught off guard by the casual tone but before he could react the other boy sat down on the other bed that was positioned across Rubin’s. He raised his hand and made an unfamiliar gesture with his fingers as he introduced himself as Jin Sungho. He explained why Hangyeom had slept for so long, saying he had come across an article that said when two soulmates reunited they way they had, with one of them having been weakened by the distance, the healthier one somehow shared his energy with the other, helping them _heal._

_“I know why you were running away by the way,”_

 

Hangyeom opens his mouth about to question him when Sungho shrugs, saying he’s friends with Sangwon and had heard from him what had happened, it was thanks to him he had known where to find Hangyeom after all. Sungho had described Rubin’s soulmate mark to Sangwon asking him if he knew who had it too and that was enough for the younger male to explain to him what had happened.

 

_“Something like that happened with us too, you know, so you should just have talked with him instead of running away like you did,”_

 

Before Hangyeom can ask him what he means, Rubin groans as he slowly wakes up. Hangyeom watches as the blonde sits up and raises his hands to rub at his eyes. The blonde yawns and looks around, slowly realizing the situation he is in, the basically stranger on his bed and his best friend sitting on his own bed.

 

Sungho stands up, taking a water bottle out of the plastic bag and uncapping it before offering it to his friend who silently thanks him, only then realizing how dry his mouth is. Sungho takes another water bottle and gives it to Hangyeom, the dancer standing up before he drinks from it.

 

Sungho leaves the room without saying anything and Hangyeom expects the silence to be uncomfortable but it isn’t, he stays still staring at the blonde, not knowing what to say until he realized what he must say first.

 

_“I’m sorry,”_

 

He knows his apology comes up short, he had made the other boy go through so much, he had no idea how much he must have suffered until he was in that state he was in the night before. Hangyeom finds himself being glad to see how much Rubin is already, his skin has gained color and his brown eyes don’t look dead like they had before.

 

Hangyeom realizes as he studies the blonde’s features, that he is actually pretty handsome, his pink lips are full and shaped like a heart, his nose is straight and small, his eyes are a soft brown and they shine brightly.

 

_“Apology accepted just don’t do that again,”_

 

That’s the first time Hangyeom hears Rubin’s voice and he finds himself wanting to hear more of it. He feels conflicted for he knows why he’s feeling like that, knows it must be because they are soulmates, because fate already decided they must stay together, that they are supposed to be made for each other.

 

But as he remembers the way Hyojin and Seungjoon look at each other, the way their eyes shine with such pure and unconditional love not unlike the one he saw in his parent’s eyes, he thinks it’s not that bad that fate has gave him a soulmate. He can’t deny the way something inside him feels so content with only being so close to Rubin, as if he really didn’t need anything else.

 

_“I won’t I promise,”_

 

Rubin smiles at him, his heart shaped lips forming a boxy smile so adorable Hangyeom finds himself smiling back.

 

They take it slowly, they meet up often and get to know each other, becoming friend is as easy as breathing and they hesitate before taking the next step, both confessing they hadn’t been so keen on the idea of being together in a relationship only because they shared the same mark on their wrists.

 

Hangyeom had confessed to Rubin his history with Sangwon, told him how much he had hated Rubin before even meeting him, how bitter he had felt for he blamed him for taking the life he had envisioned away from him and Rubin had told him he understood him, had whispered how much he resented Hangyeom when after only a month of Rubin having finally confessed to Sungho and started dating that mark around his wrist had appeared making Sungho take the decision to break up with him no matter how much Rubin had tried to convince him otherwise.

 

They cross the thin line between friendship and lovers when Hangyeom feels the familiar butterflies on his stomach the more time he spends with Rubin but this time they feel even stronger, he can feel how the tips of his ears heat up when Rubin teasingly flirts with him as he often does with all his friends.

 

They didn’t exchange words that afternoon, they only leaned in closer, letting the pull that always had been there pull them closer until their lips pressed against the other’s. It felt as if their veins had liquid lava running inside them, their lips moved languidly against each other, they kissed as if they had all the time in the world and in they knew they did, for their souls were fated to intertwine again after their time in this life ended.

 

And Hangyeom thinks he’s lucky to know he will always have Rubin waiting for him.


	2. Rubin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubin is sure he has found his soulmate by himself.
> 
> He didn’t have to look much for them, they meet when they were children at the playground in the little park on their neighborhood. His mother years later would roll her eyes good naturally when he says he fell in love the moment their eyes meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading the first chapter the other day and I remembered how much I had liked this setting and the story so I felt inspired to write Rubin's side of it.
> 
> I hope you like this!

Rubin is sure he has found his soulmate by himself.

 

He didn’t have to look much for them, they meet when they were children at the playground in the little park on their neighborhood. His mother years later would roll her eyes good naturally when he says he fell in love the moment their eyes meet.

 

_“You were too young for love dear,”_

 

But how else could Rubin explain the tug on his heartstrings? How it had to be fate that made the other boy curious about him too and made him walk up to him. From that day they become inseparable.

 

Where Sungho was, Rubin would be there too and vice versa. They were a two-deal package. As time passed he grew worried why no mark ever appeared on their skin, but he decided to believe on his own heart instead.

 

But Sungho didn’t.

 

Rubin could see where Sungho was coming from, his parents were soulmates and had the proof of it on their necks, small blue stars marking the skin near their collarbones so of course Sungho believed more in a love that had a mark with it.

 

So that was why Rubin never mentioned his feelings to his best friend, no matter how much they deepened as they grew older. He was confident Sungho felt the same way for him, he always treated him differently and it was clear as day for him their love was mutual, he just had to wait for the mark to appear.

 

He waited until university.

 

Waited until one day he couldn’t do so anymore and, his heart was too heavy, too full and he had reached his limit so after being too quiet for a couple days he confronted Sungho, the other boy having given him space when he noticed the change in his humor.

 

Rubin had waited for Sungho to comeback from his classes and the moment he had placed his black backpack on the floor by his bed Rubin stood up from his own bed in their shared dorm room and closed the space between them, using both hands to push at the shorter boy’s chest making him fall back on his bed. The blonde didn’t waste any time and crawled into his lap reaching for his neck, his fingers getting lost in the red dyed hair and pulled his head back making the older look up at him.

 

Sungho’s eyes were slightly wider than normal but he looked calm, as if he had been waiting for this to happen. He didn’t lean back or protest when Rubin finally pressed his lips against his, kissing him like he had dreamed of doing so many times before he had lost count.

 

They kissed for what felt like hours but also like seconds, Rubin was sure he would never get tired of kissing Sungho. They spend that night talking in hushed whispers, their legs entangled just like their fingers between their chests as they stared at each other in the dark. They confessed everything that night, from how Rubin didn’t need a mark to know he was destined to be with Sungho to Sungho being afraid of one of them getting a mark someday.

 

_“If you get a mark you’ll have to leave me,”_

_“I won’t,”_

  
  
_“You will have to, it’s not a choice_ ,”

 

After noticing how upset Rubin felt by his words, Sungho promised to not bring the topic up again, saying he would put his trust in their feelings.

 

Their friends were happy for them when the next day they walked on campus holding hands. Hyunsoo and Minkyun almost teared up and Jaeyoung hugged them both on the middle of the hallway.

 

Rubin called his mother when Sungho went to study on the library, cried on the phone as he gave her the news and she cried with him. She wished them the best, said a prayer for them and told him to invite Sungho back home for dinner when school gave them a chance. Sungho’s face had almost as bright as his hair but he smiled brightly, promising to make space for them to visit as soon as possible.

 

They were happy.

 

Then one morning as Rubin brushed his teeth he saw the mark appear on his skin.

 

He only stood there and stared at the ugly mark, thinking that for sure he must be still sleeping and having a nightmare, he was going to wake up any moment in Sungho’s arms and with no mark on his skin, right?

 

But the mark stayed, no matter how hard Rubin tried to wash it away, the mark stayed the same. With a glimpse of hope, he made his way back inside their room, Sungho’s back to him as the older male rummaged through his desk muttering under his breath he couldn’t find the papers he had to turn in that day for his first class.

 

When Sungho turned to him meaning to ask him if he had seen his papers his eyes widened, concern covering his expression completely and he rushed to him, his hands reaching to cup Rubin’s face tenderly, his thin lips shaking as he asked him what was wrong, his thumbs brushing the tears Rubin didn’t notice were escaping him.

 

Sungho’s wrists were blank.

 

Not daring to say out loud what was happening, Rubin reached up to wrap his fingers around Sungho’s wrists, and that was what made Sungho finally notice the mark on Rubin’s skin.

 

Rubin sobbed as he saw how Sungho’s heart shattered.

 

He cried as he grabbed at his shirt, whimpered how he was not going to leave him, shook his head when Sungho in a monotonous tone told him it was ok. Begged for Sungho to not give up on them.

 

_“There is no “us”, not like that anymore,”_

_I’m yours, don’t leave me please, I’ve always been yours_

_“You were never mine, you were always theirs, but we just refused to acknowledge it,”_

That day Sungho stayed with him, sat by his side on Rubin’s bed, their backs against the wall. They cried together, cursed fate for doing this to them. Rubin tried to convince Sungho to ignore the mark, told him maybe he would never come across his soulmate but Sungho had given him a sad smile, reassuring him he would.

 

They were soulmates after all.

 

 

Sungho kept sending him worried glances as Rubin’s soulmate mark kept growing, the vine like tattoo reaching his fingers and almost his elbow when he finally sat down with him again, told him to just accept his fate. Sungho kissed his tears away and promised they would always be together even if not how they had wanted it.

 

 

After Rubin meet his soulmate he kept it a secret from Sungho, he asked Jaeyoung to do the same and the other boy had looked troubled but after Rubin have him his puppy eyes he gave in, telling him to not get himself hurt. Rubin was again grateful for having such good friends who cared for him, they were careful but not too careful to the point it was awkward after Rubin got his mark.

 

Days passed, and Rubin felt fine, he even dared thinking his soul was not really bounded with the other boy -Hangyeom, Jaeyoung’s redhead friend had called him- but he couldn’t stop remembering the feeling inside him when their eyes had meet.

 

Then he started feeling _it._

His soul aching for Hangyeom’s.

 

It was weird and difficult to explain, it was not like when your body ached, and you could pin point where it hurt, he couldn’t tell where his soul was but he just felt the ache, as if his core wanted to leave his body in search of Hangyeom’s. As more time passed his body grew weaker, his face started losing color, his hair lost its healthy shine and his eyes dulled, he even was loosing his sense of sight and that scared him.

 

But even then, he said nothing.

 

Hangyeom hated him.

 

The other boy had run way from him and even when he knew what their distance could cause, he had not reached out for him and if he were honest, Rubin was happy he didn’t look for him, he didn’t want to see him either.

 

Maybe, this was like a cold, a really bad one, and his soul would realize Hangyeom’s was not coming back to him, so it would get used to his absence?

 

But that was a stupid thing to think, to hope for, when he could always feel his soul hurting, each day the pain growing.

 

Until one day he couldn’t get up from his bed.

 

Sungho immediately worried for him, Rubin could barely see the blurry silhouette of his best friend as he tried to take care of him, putting fresh towels against his forehead and bringing him medication, thinking it was an ugly cold.

 

But that same night, once the room was covered in the dark, Sungho was able to notice the dim glow coming from Rubin’s soulmate mark. Sungho called Alex and asked him to take care of him before he hang up, Rubin’s last memories before he blacked out being Sungho leaning down to press a kiss against the top of his head.

 

 

He doesn’t remember anything from that night Sungho brought Hangyeom to their room, not really, but when he woke up in the stranger’s arms he felt incredibly at ease, something inside him was at peace, he felt much better, the pain barely there now but the moment his eyes meet with Hangyeom’s he felt his soul sing.

 

And he found he didn’t hate that feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!


	3. Sungho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been too stupid, he knew how risky, how bad things could end but he had given in, at the first push he fell and he now he had to pay the price for it. He wouldn't admit it out loud but a part of him is happy he's the one without a mark and not Rubin, he would hate for Rubin to hurt like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At Phoenix's request, here is Sungho's POV

He had been too stupid, he knew how risky, how bad things could end but he had given in, at the first push he fell and he now he had to pay the price for it. He wouldn't admit it out loud but a part of him is happy he's the one without a mark and not Rubin, he would hate for Rubin to hurt like him.

 

Rubin was careful with handling the situation, he never invited Hangyeom to their dorm room at least not on the hours Sungho was there –Sungho knew Hangyeom had been there when he found a wrapper for a popsicle Rubin didn't like, the blonde having refused to eat it one hot summer day when they were in high school and the convenience store only had those left- and when he left to be with him he would never mention him –if he were to meet up with other friends Rubin had always said with whom-.

 

But no matter how careful Rubin was, it was impossible to hide his soulmate from him. Now that their in common friends knew of the link they kept meeting outside, like that time Rubin and him had gone out to drink coffee with Jaeyoung and Minkyun when suddenly Hyojin, Seungjoon and Hangyeom entered the coffee shop and sat with them, Minkyun silently standing up for Hangyeom to take his seat on Rubin's left.

 

Hangyeom didn't even glance at Sungho before he leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Rubin's cheek in place of a greeting. Jaeyoung called his name at the same time, Sungho was sure his intention was to distract him but Sungho couldn't stop himself from staring at the side of Rubin's face, seeing the way his face reddened and the corner of his heart shaped lips curved upwards.

 

Under the table Rubin's hand found his but above it Rubin turned to kiss Hangyeom's cheek.

 

With a heavy heart Sungho pushes Rubin’s hand away just as he stands up, asking loud enough for their friends to hear him if they want to order anything else saying he’s going to buy one more coffee. Jaeyoung stands up too saying he’ll accompany him and while Sungho would prefer him to sit he says nothing.

 

 

A couple nights later Rubin asks him to watch a movie with him and Sungho is unable to deny him, so he found himself on the younger’s bed, their sides pressed together and a movie playing on the screen of the laptop that was balanced on Rubin’s lap. Sungho had tried to pay attention to the movie but he had gotten bored too quickly after all him and Rubin didn’t share their taste in movies. He’s about to doze off when Rubin speaks.

 

_“Do you regret it?”_

 

Rubin’s voice is small as if he feared someone could hear them. Sungho doesn’t need to ask what Rubin is talking about, he thinks for a couple moments if he should be honest or lie to him but he decides nothing good would come out of lying at the blonde.

 

_“I don’t,”_

 

 

_Do you?_

 

 

 

Sungho is not one to lurk on social medias but one day when he came back to their room and Rubin was nowhere to be seen, his only trace of having been there was the scent of the cologne he had put on, it was impossible to miss the gentle and floral aroma.

 

Rubin must have a date with his soulmate.

 

Byounggon in one of his characteristic blunt moments had commented how Rubin never posted photos of his boyfriend on his Instagram something Sungho had not stopped to think about before. Rubin only posted photos of himself or things he found pretty but rarely of other people.

 

Sungho changed into more comfortable clothing and sat down on his bed taking his phone he had thrown on the bed before changing and ignoring the voice that screamed at him to stop he looked for Hangyeom’s Instagram account.

 

The dancer didn’t have it on private and it didn’t take much for Sungho to find him and he immediately regretted it. The latest photo Hangyeom had posted was but an hour ago, it was taken inside a restaurant, Rubin smiling down at the slice of strawberry shortcake being the focus of the photo and the description was only an emoji of a slice of cake alongside a couple hearts.

 

Sungho exited the app and locked his phone before placing it on top of his desk next to his bed. He wished he had turned off the light beforehand but leaving it on will make it easier for Rubin to prepare for going to bed when he eventually came back.

 

 

Sungho had been trying to be a good friend, he didn’t want to burden Rubin with his feelings after all, he had rejected him when he had asked him to not break up with him after he got his mark and he was conscious there was nothing that could be done about it.

 

He had been doing a good job in hiding his bitter feelings he thinks, had grown used to the jealousy by now. But he was proven wrong one night at Jaeyoung’s dorm room when both Seungjoon – Jaeyoung’s roommate- and Hyojin walked in, a small backpack hanging from the redhead’s shoulder.

 

_“Hyojin will crash the night here ok Jaeyoung?”_

 

Seungjoon had announced, his eyes having been focused on his phonescreen since he walked in, completely oblivious to the fact Sungho was sitting on Jaeyoung’s bed. Hyojin meet his eyes and he could see the pity on them when he realized Sungho had understood the meaning behind Hyojin having to spend the night out the room he shares with Hangyeom.

 

Sungho had felt sick, the imagines running through his mind being too much, thinking of Hangyeom being on top Rubin on the dancer’s bed, the way Rubin would react to Hangyeom’s touch, how _different_ Rubin would feel with him.

 

When Seungjoon looked up after the uncomfortable silence he finally noticed Sungho, his whole expression showing his regret, but he was unable to mumble an apology, doing so would make everything worse. Sungho pretended he was ok even when he knew he was not fooling anyone and tried to pick up the conversation he was having with Jaeyoung and the blonde played along, but the worry was cristal clear on his eyes.

 

After a couple minutes Sungho left but he couldn’t bring himself to go back to his room knowing Rubin would not come back that night, where he currently was and what he must probably was doing so he called Hyunsuk and asked him to let him stay the night, the younger not questioning the reason accepted.

 

Taking advantage that the next day was a Sunday Sungho evaded going back to his room until nighttime. When he entered the room he found Rubin laying down on his bed, his eyes closed and by the way his chest moved up and down Sungho could tell he was sleeping, he must have fallen asleep without intending to.

 

But he was not in a deep sleep because with only the sound of Sungho closing the door shut behind him he woke up. He sat up and rubbed at one of his eyes as he glanced at Sungho.

 

_“Where were you hyung? You’ve been out all day,”_

 

Sungho can barely hear what Rubin says, his heartbeat is too loud against his eardrums and all he can see is the way Rubin’s shirt hangs low on his neck, revealing his collarbones and the hickies covering them.

 

Lovebites left behind by a pair of full red lips and not his thin pale ones.

 

His body acts before he can realize what he is doing, he crawls into Rubin’s bed, the younger looking confused and still sleepy. Sungho’s eyes stare at Rubin’s lower lip, noticing the small cut where he must have been bitten by the dancer or by himself in a try to keep silent.

 

Sungho hates the idea of it.

 

He leans down and after so long kisses Rubin. His lips move urgently against Rubin’s, his tongue coming out to lick at the seam of Rubin’s lips and the blonde doesn’t hesitate before opening his lips allowing Sungho to lick his way inside his mouth. Sungho’s hands reach for the back of Rubin’s head so he can grab fistfuls of his soft hair, loving how he is able to cradle his head as he deepens the kiss. Their lips moving against the other’s so naturally, fitting together so perfectly.

 

Almost as if they were made for each other.

 

But Rubin was made for somebody else.

 

The though makes Sungho flinch back, his eyes wide as he stares at Rubin’s flushed face and that is when he notices the position they are in. Sungho straddling the younger but unlike other times before Rubin’s mark had appeared, back when they had been together, Rubin’s hands were still by his sides, his knuckles white as he grabs at his sheets.

 

Before, those hands would have gone to Sungho's hips, or to cup his face, his hands would have been touching him just like Sungho was touching him, but he was holding back and the reason behind it was there on his wrist almost a mocking sight for Sungho.

 

_“Hyung,”_

 

Rubin’s voice is nothing but a whisper but Sungho hears him loud and clear and he can’t bring himself to look at his face, instead he keeps on staring at the mark around his white wrist. He has fucked up, Rubin had trusted him to move on, to accept him and Hangyeom, they were so important in each other’s life, best friends since they were nothing but little kids and Sungho had just ruined that.

 

How could Rubin trust him again after what Sungho had just done, now he knew he had been unable to move on, that he still loved him, heck his hands still clutched desperately at his hair. He felt one of Rubin’s hands cup his face and he allowed him to turn his face towards his.

 

Rubin stared into his eyes and Sungho was able to see the reflection of his panicked expression on Rubin’s eyes. He couldn’t keep looking at him, so he closed his eyes, preparing himself to hear Rubin telling him it would be the best to request a change in roommates.

 

But instead he felt Rubin’s thumb caress his face carefully, a deep sigh leaving him and then a pair of soft and familiar lips press against his cheek. When he opened his eyes and meet Rubin’s, he could feel his heartbeat picking up and a warmth envelope him.

 

Rubin was not glaring nor disgusted, he was loving and tender.

 

But underneath the warmth he could read the hurt, the ache similar to his.

 

Without saying anything Rubin pulled him to lie down on his side, his arms wrapping around his small frame and his head finding its place on the crook of Sungho’s neck. Sungho could feel his heart conflicted, overwhelmed with too contrasting feelings.

 

He was still loved by Rubin, he may always be.

 

But they both knew the place next to Rubin was not made for him, it belonged to someone else from the beginning and would forever be theirs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed the angst  
> Comments, kudos and suggestions are always welcome!


	4. Hangyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the angst!!

 

Hangyeom notices how Rubin’s soulmate mark starts growing, how could he not when he stares at it every single day since they got together. He feels betrayed even when he knows he can’t blame the older. Rubin had told him what had happened with Sungho the day after their first night together and while Hangyeom had felt the ugly darkness of jealousy crawl into his heart he had ignored it, blaming it on the bond their souls have.

 

Rubin was not going to cheat on him.

 

The blonde was an honest person, so when Rubin looked into his eyes and told him nothing had happened between him and Sungho but that kiss Hangyeom believed him completely. Rubin had even confessed how for a moment he wished to follow Sungho’s advances but had decided against it. While Rubin didn’t outright reject Sungho he told him it was a silent agreement that nothing more would happen.

 

Rubin was not going to cheat on him.

 

Because he couldn’t.

 

Hangyeom felt guilty for thinking like that of the older but it was what the voice inside his mind kept whispering to him, how Rubin was not leaving him for Sungho because he physically couldn’t. No matter how much Rubin could long for, he couldn’t just go and leave Hangyeom behind.

 

They were soulmates.

 

Rubin himself had gone through the consequences of their distance back when they first meet, his soul had been the one to weaken so badly that if Sungho had not brought Hangyeom to Rubin that night, the blonde could have died in a couple days more.

 

But even when Rubin was conscious of the consequences, his mark was still growing as he once again denied the bond they had. Hangyeom noticed how the blonde tried to hide this, kept wearing shirts with sleeves long enough to cover his wrists even when the weather may make it uncomfortable. Hangyeom couldn’t understand what Rubin was planning to do.

 

So he brought attention to Rubin’s growing mark.

 

They were inside Hangyeom’s room, Hyojin nowhere to be seen as he was tutoring one of his younger friends. Rubin was scrolling down his feed on his phone when Hangyeom who had been setting next to him on the floor reached out for his hand, his fingers wrapping around the covered wrist.

 

Rubin tensed inmediataly and kept his eyes focused on his phone even when his finger stopped moving. Hangyeom decided to not say anything, they both knew what his silent question was and now it was Rubin’s turn to do something.

 

_“I’m sorry,”_

 

An apology was not what Hangyeom was expecting, but what was he expecting Rubin to say?

_“I’ll sort this out just wait ok?”_

_Sort what out?_

 

It was not like Rubin could just stop feeling for Sungho and now that he knew the elder still felt the same Rubin must be feeling conflicted with himself, the feelings he had tried to ignore once he gave _them_ a chance he’s sure are coming back full force.

 

This was all Sungho’s fault.

 

Had the other man controlled himself and kept pretending he was moving on Rubin’s mark would not be growing like it is. Hangyeom lets go of Rubin’s wrist to instead pull the sleeves up his arm only enough to uncover his mark. The vine stopped only a few centimeters before his elbow and the sight of it made something inside Hangyeom ache.

 

Hangyeom couldn’t describe what hurt or where, he had never felt a pain like this before on his life. His heart felt heavy, his ears ringed and his breathing was getting shaky, his whole body felt cold.

 

Rubin noticed something was wrong and turned to look into his eyes, his brown eyes sad and almost desperate, his mouth open as if he were about to say something, but no words left him.

 

_“Maybe you should move out,”_

 

Hangyeom watched as Rubin’s eyes widened and he didn’t realize at first it was himself who had just spoken, it was as if someone had taken control over his body. Seeing the emotions on Rubin’s eyes made Hangyeom felt worse at the same time he could feel the pain inside him growing.

 

_“He’s my best friend Hangyeom, I’m not going to just move out,”_

 

Rubin was offended, he could see there was no way Rubin would agree to his request but even when he knew that he found himself insisting.

 

_“Look at what being with him is doing,”_

 

Hangyeom wrapped his fingers around Rubin’s wrist again and pulled his arm up at the same time he moved his left hand to place it next to Rubin’s, comparing their soulmate marks to make his point. Hangyeom’s soulmate mark being its original size, the size not bigger than 4cms.

 

Rubin grimaced at the sight but repeated he was not going to move out. Hangyeom was getting short of breath as his pain grew the more they argued.

 

_“You’re my soulmate not his!”_

 

The moment those words escaped Hangyeom he regretted them, it was not like him to be so possessive, he knew Rubin was not going to sleep with Sungho or anything like that, but images of them together kept plaguing his mind the more Rubin refused to leave Sungho.

 

Rubin’s face was almost red, his heartbeat quick under Hangyeom’s fingers. The blonde pulled free from Hangyeom’s grasp and stood up, looking down at Hangyeom with anger in his eyes but Hangyeom could see the heartbreak in them, could feel a link between them being pulled by Rubin, the desperation on it was as if…

 

As if Rubin wanted to break it.

 

Hangyeom knew what Rubin was going to say next, he didn’t know if he could blame it on their bond or he knew him enough by now to be able to tell by himself. But even if he knew he would never be able to prepare himself, to stop his heart, no, his soul from hurting from his cold words.

_“But I love him, not you!”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or am I?


	5. Rubin

The moment Rubin storms out Hangyeom’s dorm room he feels his knees go weak, he manages to walk a little away from the room before he needs to use the wall for support to be able to stay standing. He feels his heart hurting, a need to go back to Hangyeom and regret filling him but he’s not sure if the feelings are _his._

 

He takes a couple deep breathes to calm his racing heart before he can make his way out the building. While he craves nothing more than going back to his room and hiding under his covers he knows its not the best decision now, Sungho must be there and seeing him after what had happened feels wrong for a reason he refuses to think more deeply about.

 

An hour later he is laying down on a bed, a soft and thin blanket hiding his frame from the worried eyes looking at him, he feels an arm wrap around his waist and he’s pulled back against a warm chest and a leg is thrown over his hip as a hand falls on top of his head, rubbing comforting circles against his scalp.

 

_“Do you want me to get you anything Rubin-ah?”_

 

Hyunsoo’s husky voice is gentle and comforting from behind him, as warm as his body being careful to not upset him any more even when Rubin’s state was not his fault. He shakes his head no.

 

_“Don’t you need us to call someone?”_

 

Minkyun asks above him, Rubin quick to shake his head, there is no one he wants right now other than his two friends, he knows Minkyun must have been thinking of calling Sungho or maybe Hangyeom, he doesn’t want to know of which one he was thinking of.

 

He knows he can’t stay like this, hiding under a blanket and between two of his best friends, the slight tingling from his soulmate mark as it grows even more is a reminder that he can’t run away from this.

 

But he wants to hide a little longer.

 

He eventually falls asleep for a couple hours only waking up when Hyunsoo takes the blanket off and shows him the cups of ramen he and Minkyun had bought, telling him to eat dinner with them. Hyunsoo and Minkyun talk about random things as they eat, clearly not wanting to pressure Rubin into talking about what had happened and he’s thankful for that but he knows he owes them an explanation.

 

Without saying anything at first, he places his now half empty cup down on the floor in front of him and reaches to pull his sleeve up his arm, both of his friends going silent as they look at his arm. They stay quiet as they don’t know what to say when seeing how big Rubin’s soulmate mark has gotten, while he was sleeping it had reached his elbow and had started growing on the other end too, the vines wrapping around the palm of his hand.

 

_“Rubin-ah…”_

 

Minkyun’s whisper is full of concern, his eyes full of confusion and hurt for Rubin that he can’t look into his eyes. Rubin sighs and pulls his sleeve down again, his friends turning to look at his face instead waiting for Rubin to speak.

 

_“Sungho kissed me the other day, after he saw…the hickies Hangyeom left,”_

 

Hyunsoo’s eyes open wide, Minkyun’s hands fly to his mouth before a gasp can leave him and Rubin stares at his cup of ramen as he goes on to tell them what had happened that afternoon at Hangyeom’s room. Once he is done talking silence rules on the room for what feels like an eternity for him but its broken by Hyunsoo crawling to Rubin, his hands moving to cup Rubin’s face and make him look at him.

 

_“How do you feel now that you’ve cooled off?”_

_“Horrible,”_

_“Why?”_

Minkyun’s questions next and Rubin doesn’t know how to respond. His confusion must be clear for the other blonde as he elaborates on what he means.

 

_“Do you feel bad about what you told Hangyeom or feel bad for still having feelings for Sungho-hyung?”_

 

_Both_

Hyunsoo frowns and his thick lips form a pout as he turns to look at Minkyun. He mumbles how loving someone should not make you feel bad, his tone truthfully saddened. Rubin nods to show he agrees with what his friend says, love shouldn’t make you feel bad yet there he was, feeling sick to his core for being in love with someone who was not his soulmate.

 

Rubin had been feeling conflicted since he woke up that day on Hangyeom’s arms. When he was with him, he feels complete in ways he couldn’t comprehend or even try to explain, being with him was as if they were the only two on the world, he didn’t need anything else.

 

But when he was apart from him and was able to think for himself, ignore the way his soul singed when he was with Hangyeom, he found himself doubting the feelings he had for the dancer. Did he like him? Or were all those feelings coming from being bonded with him?

 

_“Do you even like Hangyeom?”_

 

Minkyun asks as if he were able to read Rubin’s thoughts. He looks up to stare into Minkyun’s eyes before he nods his head, there was no question he liked him but…

 

_“Do you, Lee Rubin, like Song Hangyeom?”_

_That he didn’t knew._

 

Hangyeom and Sungho are nothing alike, before meeting Hangyeom he never considered falling for someone who was not Sungho, it just didn’t make sense for him but now his heartbeat increased for someone else, he felt happy by Hangyeom’s side, but those feelings were most likely not his to being with.

 

It is theorized that soulmates were reborn life after life and that was the reason they couldn’t live without each other, they rushed to meet with the other again. That could be the reason soulmates were so quick to fall in love, their feelings for each other staying life after life.

 

_“Have you tried to? Or have you clung to Sungho all this time?”_

 

Rubin turns surprised towards Hyunsoo, the silver haired male looking right back at him, his black eyes studying him. He opens his mouth but he’s not capable of forming a reply, he can’t bring himself to admit Hyunsoo is right because Rubin while had accepted Hangyeom as a soulmate, he still refused to love him instead of Sungho.

 

A ringing tone interrupts the silence in the room, the noise coming from the bedside table of Hyunsoo’s bed where Rubin’s phone was, the ringtone being the one he had assigned to Sungho’s contact. Under his friend’s heavy gaze, he stands up with the intention to reach for his phone, but the moment he stands on his feet he feels a tug inside him.

 

His body starts hurting as the pull feels stronger, as if his core was being pulled towards a direction and Rubin doesn’t have to think too much on what that feeling meant.

 

Hangyeom was reaching for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a lil confusing, feel free to ask anything in the comments or at my twitter @Mapachii
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	6. Sungho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little uptdate.

Sungho doesn’t expect to see Rubin in that state when the blonde comes back to their room. He can just tell from the expression he is wearing, a blank face with cold eyes, that he doesn’t want to talk about what happened for him to be like that and Sungho decides to follow his silent request, not muttering a single word to him as he grabs his stuff and leaves the room again to take a shower.

 

Rubin goes right to bed once he renters the room not glancing in Sungho’s direction even once. The next day when Sungho wakes up Rubin had already left and with a quick look at the clock Sungho realizes Rubin had left 2 hours before his first class. He tries to not worry much, Rubin is a grown-up man and he can solve his personal problems by himself and the blonde knows in case he needed help he could always ask him, but he still can’t help worrying.

 

Especially because he just knows he must be part of the problem.

 

Thankfully it doesn’t take long for Rubin to finally speak. It takes 3 days for Rubin to sit down next to Sungho on his bed one late evening while he had been studying and quietly taken his textbook away, so he could pay attention to him.

 

Rubin had never been one to beat around the bush so the moment he opens his mouth he tells him what had happened, the fight he had with Hangyeom and how he had then gone to Hyunsoo and Minkyun. He explains how he still hasn’t contacted Hangyeom, not answering his messages or picked up his calls.

 

The separation explains Rubin’s sickly complexion, his eyes dull and the lack of appetite too. He was growing sick from being away from his soulmate and he continues to say he is worried how Hangyeom must be doing. Sungho slowly moves Rubin’s sleeve up and his heart breaks at how big his soulmate mark has gotten, reaching almost his shoulder.

 

_“I’m sorry,”_

 

Rubin finally looks at Sungho’s face, his brown eyes wide in surprise and confusion. Sungho shakes his head, telling him how he never wanted things to go this way for him and how this was his fault, he asks Rubin to stop talking when the younger tries to deny what Sungho says.

 

_“Rubin-ah, you need to move on from us,”_

 

Sungho has to force himself to keep looking into Rubin’s eyes when he sees the tears form. He cups Rubin’s face with one of his hands, the younger leaning into his touch so naturally and Sungho feels his heart break a little more. How much he wishes he and Rubin could be together just like they had dreamed of all their lives.

 

But it was not meant to be.

 

_“I’ll move on too, learn to love someone else and- “_

 

The tears escape Rubin’s eyes running down his pale cheeks, Sungho brushing them away with both of his thumbs as he moves his other hand to cup his other cheek too. He has to fight back his own tears, he can not allow himself to cry right now.

 

_“You too will, Hangyeom is waiting for you,”_

_“Is he really?”_

 

Rubin’s question is nothing but a small whisper, his voice so low and weak as if he feared knowing the answer. Sungho is sure Rubin can’t bring himself to believe Hangyeom had grown to love Rubin for himself, blaming the feelings they had for each other on their bond completely.

 

Sungho may not be close to Hangyeom, actually tried to stay away when Rubin and Hangyeom were together to save himself from the heartache from seeing the man he loved with another man on the occasions he was unable to leave, he had seen the pure adoration in Hangyeom’s eyes, the same one he had seen growing up in his parent’s eyes.

 

_“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”_

By the way Rubin looks away, how his expression turns dark Sungho can tell the younger is afraid.

 

Afraid of being loved only because they are soulmates or being loved because Hangyeom had fallen for him.

 

Afraid of opening his own heart for Song Hangyeom.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is about to end for real!


	7. Hangyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Hope you still like it!

 

Hangyeom honestly thinks he doesn’t deserve a friend like Hyojin. He has been a little of an asshole to him about the whole deal of having a soulmate, refusing to listen to his advice but now that Hangyeom was hurting from the rejection of Rubin, Hyojin had stayed by his side at all times.

 

The older boy didn’t ask what had happened, he just noticed how quickly Hangyeom weakened, how sad he was and stayed with him.  He didn’t say anything when he saw how Hangyeom kept calling Rubin time and time again.

 

Hangyeom wonders if Rubin had felt like this back then when his soul had been reaching for Hangyeom’s or if it had been worse, or better. The second day when Hyojin is back from his classes he mentions Sangwon had went to look for him in class, asking if Hangyeom wanted Hyojin to tell Sangwon to not come but Hangyeom just thanked him, if he were to evade Sangwon his friend would only go around asking about him and he didn’t want him doing that.

 

The moment Sangwon walked in a small sad smile was drawn on his lips.

 

_“So, do I have to drag Rubin here now?”_

 

 

On the forth day he wakes up to Hyojin placing a wet cool towel on his forehead, he sees his lips move as he speaks but Hangyeom can barely hear him above the buzzing inside his head. He feels cold, too cold considering summer is right around the corner. Hyojin says something else before he disappears from his sight.

 

He stays still for a couple moments trying to ignore the quickly overwhelming want to stand up and look for _him._

 

But he gives him.

 

With a heavy body and slow movements, he stands up, the towel on his forehead falling to the floor but he ignores it as he looks through his closet for a jacket and right when he is putting it on the door of the dorm room opens.

 

He doesn’t believe his eyes when he sees Rubin standing there so close to him but the way his body reacts is proof enough that he’s not imagining it. The mark on his wrist _stings_ and his knees go weak, Rubin quickly closing the space between them kicking the door shut.

 

Hangyeom is gently pushed down on his bed, Rubin reaching down for the towel and folding it back into a rectangle before he places it on Hangyeom’s forehead. He blindly reaches for Rubin’s hands when the blonde is leaning away, and Rubin lets him, their fingers intertwining.

 

_“I’m sorry,”_

 

Rubin shakes his head, hushing him to not talk right now but he mumbles another apology, regret and guilt spurring him on. He only stops talking when the blonde leans down pressing his cool pink lips on his cheek.

 

Hangyeom moves to make enough space for Rubin to lay down next to him, like Rubin had done for him that night too. The blonde without saying anything else lays down with him, their hands between them, their marks glowing under the covers.

 

Now that they’re so close Hangyeom notes how Rubin’s hair has dulled again, the dark circles under his eyes and the grey undertone his white skin had. He wants to lean closer but after their fight he knows it wouldn’t be right, but he selfishly allows himself something.

 

He let’s go of one of Rubin’s hands to instead cup the side of his face, his thumb caressing his cheek gently and his heart flutters when Rubin sighs peacefully, his brown eyes shining with warmth.

 

Then they both fall asleep.

 

 

 

 


	8. Hangyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a month has passed and I have no excuse, I've just been enjoying lazing around now that I'm on summer break but I promise I'll finish this before break is over!!

Hangyeom is woken up by someone groaning, it takes him a couple moments to clear his head noticing the room is almost completely dark the only sources of light being the light shining from the streetlamp outside the dorm and coming through the open window and the screen of a phone that is placed on the foot of Hyojin’s bed.

 

At some point while they were sleeping Rubin has moved closer, both of his arms are wrapped tightly around him and his head is tucked under Hangyeom’s chin, his breathing deep as he still sleeps. Hangyeom stays silent as Hyojin keeps on groaning, low mumbles cursing his bed before he finally stands up again, the dancer now able to make out his silhouette as he rummages inside his drawers for what Hangyeom guesses is a change of clothes.

 

After stumbling some more on his way out Hyojin leaves the room, shutting the door behind him as quietly as possible. Hangyeom is thankful Donghun reminded him to buy new batteries for his alarm clock when he can easily read the hour (and date) on the led illuminated screen of the small alarm clock sitting on his desk.

 

He sighs relieved, not a day has passed only a couple hours. Their separation was not long enough for their souls to need much healing, he already feels a lot better only his body remaining tired but a quick glance down to Rubin’s glowing soulmate mark reminds him that their souls while bounded are not the same.

 

Rubin had been actively rejecting their bond and that had taken a toll on him and the effects seemed to be appearing until now that they were together. His mark had already gotten smaller but was still bigger than Hangyeom’s, he didn’t give a sign of waking up anytime soon so Hangyeom just pulls him slightly closer, leaning closer to press a kiss on top of Rubin’s head before he allows himself to fall asleep again.

 

 

His body moves before he can wake up properly, his arms tightening the hold they have around Rubin when the blonde tried to move away and the sigh the older boy makes, his warm breath hitting Hangyeom’s neck, is what makes him wake up. Instead of trying to move away again Rubin just lies there as if waiting for Hangyeom to wake up but he’s quick to notice he has woken up, his body having grown stiff and breathing stopping.

 

_“Hangyeom-ah let me go, I need to go to the bathroom,”_

 

Rubin’s voice deep with sleep breaks the silence, Hangyeom carefully unwinding his arms from around him and the blonde slowly moves away, his limbs moving as if they were heavy on the blonde. He lifts a hand to brush at his hair, Hangyeom noting he already has recovered some of its shine.

 

Rubin stops by the door, turning back to stare at him arching one of his eyebrows and Hangyeom worries for a moment.

 

_“Aren’t you going to come too? We should brush our teeth before sitting down to talk too, soulmates or not I don’t want no morning breath Hangyeom-ah,”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the final chapter but it ended up getting pretty filler and I decided to cut it short there also THE TALK needs to be on Rubin's POV for reaseons I don't think I need to explain.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! If you did like it please do leave a comment!  
> Kudos and requests are always welcome!!


End file.
